


skateboards and heart whirls

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Alex has anxiety, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skateboarding, boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Alex stared at Willie, an incredulous look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Are you crazy?" He asked, ignoring the way his voice went high pitched at the end of his sentence.Willie simply laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. Alex shivered at the soft touch, his face still set in the way it was. "It's going to be fine, hotdog. I'll make sure you don't fall or anything." Alex stared at him again.- willie helps alex learn to skateboard. cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	skateboards and heart whirls

Alex stared at Willie, an incredulous look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Are you crazy?" He asked, ignoring the way his voice went high pitched at the end of his sentence.   
  
Willie simply laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. Alex shivered at the soft touch, his face still set in the way it was. "It's going to be fine, hotdog. I'll make sure you don't fall or anything." Alex stared at him again.   
  
Willie laughed louder. He placed his skateboard on the ground, motioning for Alex to get on. Alex sighed, running a hand in his hair before sucking in a deep breath and getting on, his balance already beginning to wobble.   
  
Willie kept his hands on his waist, and they slowly began to make it down the sidewalk. "I've got you, hotdog. You're fine." Alex hummed quietly, his eyes wide with fear.   
  
"Don't-don't let go of me?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I...I can't do this without you." Willie nodded, and they shared small smiles. They kept going down the block, turning the corner, and as the summer breeze blew past his face, Alex grinned.  
  
"Whoa!" He yelled out as they zoomed down the street, his heart racing. After what felt like forever, they finally stopped next to a small bush, and Willie helped him stop and get off the skateboard.   
  
"You did it!" Willie cheered and Alex grinned before grabbing his boyfriend's face and kissing him. It felt like time slowed down as Willie kissed him back. They pulled apart, smiles on both of their faces. "I did it." Alex mumbled, and Willie laughed before kissing his cheek.


End file.
